


Got Quarters?

by Enigel



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural/Stargate: SG-1, Dean/Teal'c, Magic fingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Quarters?

The sight of Dean sprawled out on a vibrating bed was disturbing, but familiar. The large dark man sprawling next to his brother on the selfsame vibrating bed, however, was new.

"Ahem," Sam tried to get their attention, hand sneaking toward his weapon, just in case Dean was under some kind of spell.

"Oh, hey Sam," Dean drawled out lazily. "Got any quarters?"

"Dude! I told you I'm not subsidizing your sick habits! Maybe you can ask your friend here?" Sam looked intently from Dean to Big Guy, hoping his brother would get the hint.

The big guy opened his eyes to peer at Sam. Sam was entranced by the sight of the large tattoo-insert kind of thing on his forehead. Some kind of biker gang probably. How did Dean fall in with him, Sam couldn't imagine.

"I have used all my coins already, SamWesson," Big Guy said in a deep, rumbling voice. "Had I known this technology before, I would have been in possession of more quarters."

At least Dean hadn't told him their real names. Sam relaxed minutely.

"Murray's just passing through town and there was only one room left. Couldn't leave him out in the cold, could I?"

"Especially when he had quarters to spare and no idea what he was getting into," muttered Sam. "It's not enough that you do this to yourself, you have to drag unsuspecting strangers into it too."

"I am very grateful to Dean for introducing me to this technology," Murray said gravely. "I do not see why you are so adverse to it."

"It's addictive! It turns him into a bed-hogging zombie!"

"There are worse things to be addicted to," Murray decreed and leaned back again, closing his eyes.

"No kidding," Dean mumbled, sneaking a pointed look at Sam.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again. "I'm getting out of here," he said, backing out towards the door.

"Bring some quarters!" Dean yelled after him.

Sam contemplated sleeping in the car.


End file.
